


见习坏蛋

by hypnosk66



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnosk66/pseuds/hypnosk66
Summary: 腰后面顶上了个硬硬的玩意，谢金来不及多想，脚步一顿，还十分配合地举起了双手。
Relationships: Li Hedong/Xie Jin, 谢金/李鹤东, 金东 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	见习坏蛋

“别动！”

腰后面顶上了个硬硬的玩意，谢金来不及多想，脚步一顿，还十分配合地举起了双手。

完蛋，怕不是遇上劫道的了。

“别转过来！”

谢金只能彻底静止装作木头人。

小巷里灯光昏暗，只能隐约看到自己和身后这人一同拉长的影子。

他原本只是出来喝点小酒，又正巧碰上酒吧里的球赛转播，这不就喝得晚了点，想着抄个近路快些回家，却没想到碰上个耍刀的。

那人伸过来一只手，往上衣口袋摸去，擦过腰侧的痒痒肉，谢金没憋住歪了身形，没想到身后这人倒先慌了，插在人口袋里的手明显僵硬了一下，又把抵住后腰的东西往前送了送。

“说了别动！”

这人声音其实还挺好听，未完全脱去稚气，带着些被吓到的颤音，但又故作凶狠地沉着嗓子，像只装老虎的小猫咪。

“大哥，我怕痒，不好意思您继续……”

谢金其实不该想这么多，他的命还捏在人家手里呢，但搜刮完上衣口袋的那只手又开始往下走，插进谢金牛仔裤的前兜里试图摸出哪怕一块钢镚儿。

一无所获。

他今晚压根就没带现钱，除了串家钥匙，就剩手机了。

那人又不死心地摸到谢金屁股口袋，隔层布料就是肉啊，谢金被他摸得有点意思，又歪着身子开始扭起来。

“你他妈别动！什么人啊……身上一分钱都没。”

“大哥，这年头谁还带现金啊。”

“那你支付宝扫我，微信也行。”

“不是，大哥……”

“咕——”

结果最先抗议的是小猫的肚子。

“要不，大哥，我请您吃顿饭吧。”

那人像是在犹豫，也可能正在心里批评不争气的肚子，片刻，似乎终于敲定了主意，一手推上谢金的背，将他压在墙上。

“那你慢些转过来。”

谢金于是慢些转过来。

这劫钱的还真像个小孩，借着路灯都觉得他嫩得出水，瞪大了眼睛正往上瞧他，或许是脖子酸了，又别过脸去。

“大哥怎么称呼啊？”

“……李鹤东。”

“那东哥咱吃去？”

“大晚上的哪儿还开店啊。”

“我家就前面不远。”

你来我往间就把话倒出去了。

唉，你说去7-11来桶泡面不也行吗，谢金默默给自己来一嘴巴。

引狼入室啊……

最后还是去了谢金家里，单身汉的小房子，也没什么花头，反正比李鹤东的狗窝强点。

翻箱倒柜地找出一袋挂面，谢金又想着给人窝个鸡蛋吧，最后往上撒点葱花，还有点秀色可餐的意思。

李鹤东一口就撂筷子了。

什么叫徒有其表啊，这面也就看着好吃了。

“你怎么煮个面都能这样……”

“嗐，平时也不怎开锅。”

自己的厨艺几斤几两，谢金心里还是有数的，刚才在厨房还想着超常发挥一下，给这小屁孩整点好的。

好嘛，直接垮掉。

最后还是李鹤东端出两碗拌面。

麻油一浇一拌，上面还码了些黄瓜丝……等会儿，家里没黄瓜吧？

“我带的……”

李鹤东还挺不好意思，他压根没带刀，枪啊什么的更别想了，刚才在巷子里他只拿着根黄瓜就把谢金制服了。

“……”

谢金不知作何表情，不过面条确实好吃，和他的比起来高出得至少三个等级。

另一人只闷头吸溜面条，末了又顺了听汽水，还不忘给谢金拿一罐。

“内啥……你这是第一天出来干这事儿啊？”

“啊，嗯……”

要不说呢，生疏过头，也就谢金个冤大头，高人家大半截，结果被黄瓜顶着也能投降，现在作案工具躺两人肚子里了，查无对证，念在小孩儿是初犯，谢金打算还是本着热心市民的职责劝说他回头是岸。

李鹤东看着也就二十出头，不知跟谁学了坏，也不知家里怎么不问不管，青年叛逆也好，另有苦衷也罢，按说谢金不该管这么多，但面也拌了，黄瓜也吃了，虽然自己也不过是个刚工作两年的小伙，但怎么也比人家多吃几年饭呐。

“行了行了，您别说了，我不会再干了。”

李鹤东筷子一搁，不等谢金长篇大论，留下句“拜拜”溜了。

“砰”的一声关上门，也关上了谢金再想说两句的嘴，留下两只空碗和一根忘记拣起的黄瓜丝。

就是浪费了一颗蛋，倒不至于这么难吃吧……谢金看着最开始自己煮的面条，不死心尝了一口。

……

进有害垃圾桶吧。

小孩用完锅没忘洗干净，谢金只要收拾个碗筷就行，把碗放回架子，一扭身看到案板上还有半根黄瓜。

谢金突然就泄了气，举到眼前打量半天，一口咬掉大半。

脆甜脆甜的。

小孩子不乖，骗人。

什么不会再干了，都是糊弄人的，谢金又被顶上后腰时愤愤想到。

“别动！”就连台词都一样，“……我靠，怎么是你！”

“今天拿的什么凶器啊，黄瓜还是茄子啊？”这回谢金的底气就足了不少，转过身抓起李鹤东的手举到眼前，还真被他说中，这小子今天拿了根茄子，“李鹤东，你有这么多蔬菜摆个摊不行吗，怎么又干这种事？”

“嗐……”

李鹤东自知理亏，也就不费脑子找补了，谢金抓他手抓得紧，连抽两下都没能挣脱出来，这人长得又高，现在低头俯视着他，身子遮去大半灯光，投下的阴影整个笼罩住他，还真有点压迫到李鹤东。

“跟我回去。”

今天还真要好好教育一下这小鬼，谢金拽着李鹤东的手不由分说地往家带，又一把夺过那茄子，敲一下这人脑袋，李鹤东便也像霜打了似的，低着头任人拎回去。

“吃过饭了吗？”进了家门谢金先问他，得到否定回答后，把茄子往人怀里一塞，推进厨房，“我那水平你也知道。”

临走，谢金还贴心地关上厨房门，给李鹤东留下充足的发挥空间，确信门关严实了，李鹤东举着茄子对空气唰唰甩一通，就当揍过谢金了。

有段日子没来，厨房的布局倒也没变，明明只是第二次来这儿料理，顺手得却像自家。

茄子洗净改滚刀块，泡回清水里防止氧化，又剁了些肉糜，起油锅，呲啦一声肉糜倒入翻炒，再加上沥干的茄子，一时间厨房内雾气翻腾，李鹤东咳了两下，这才想起没开油烟机。

待机器尽责地工作一阵，李鹤东也调味得差不多了，最后调一碗水淀粉勾上薄芡，装盘，撒葱花，热两碗米饭，齐活。

第一口就把谢金烫着了，这人又急吼吼地塞上一大口米饭，比起李鹤东，他倒像是饿肚子的那个。

李鹤东却是胃口平平，筷子戳在饭里有一下没一下地往嘴里送。

“怎么啦，作案工具没了这是心疼啦？”

谢金咽下嘴里的饭菜，又灌下一杯水，顺过气来才开口。

“我去你的作案工具……”

“诶，说真的，东哥你这手艺我确实佩服，下回拿袋蛤蜊劫我呗，鲜。”

李鹤东在桌子底下踹他的腿。

“上回不说好好的吗，怎么又出来了？”

谢金长腿一夹，制住李鹤东作乱的脚丫。

李鹤东不回话，自顾自呼噜饭。

“问你话呐？”

“我饿了，吃饱了再跟你说。”

结果等碗筷都洗好了也没有说。

李鹤东捏瘪了喝净的易拉罐，攥在手里也不放下，驼着背陷在沙发里。

谢金知道今天是问不出什么的，但还是忍不住又说教了一番，自己明明还年轻，对这小子却像苦口婆心的老大爷。

他就是觉得李鹤东该更好点，就凭他拿着黄瓜茄子出去打劫，也该更好点。

“我真知道错了，”半晌，李鹤东才开口，“可能我真不适合干这个吧，一共就出来两次，结果都在你这儿炒菜了……”

噗嗤一声是谢金没憋住的笑，“那你还不寻点别的活计？”

“我也没别的能耐。”

“能耐全长挑蔬菜上了。”

“我去你的……”李鹤东把易拉罐放回茶几，起身稍跺两脚，“……我走了。”

“啊？”

“我向你保证，我绝对不会再干这种事了。”

谢金还坐着，得以仰视对方，李鹤东直望进他眼里，说得格外认真。

有阵子没见那小子了，谢金心里还挺挂念，他的胃也十分挂念，正想着今晚该吃什么，下了班的谢金在自家门口捡到一人。

李鹤东就靠在楼道边，嘴里还叼着根没点的烟，牙齿咬着滤嘴上下玩弄，眼神不知道落在哪里，谢金踩上最后一级楼梯，于是点亮了声控灯，李鹤东这才抬头望过来，橘黄色的灯光填满狭小的楼道，谢金看到这人还提溜着一水产袋。

李鹤东起身让开道，好叫谢金开门，两人都没说话，一直到关上家门，点亮客厅的灯。

“最近挺好？”谢金脱着外衣顺口问道。

烟已经放回烟盒，李鹤东没回话，提着袋子直接进了厨房。

谢金换上拖鞋，给自己开了听汽水，今天晚饭不愁了。

最后端上来的是一盘绿叶快炒，还有一盘炒蛤蜊。

“吃吧。”

李鹤东只盛了一碗饭，放在谢金面前。

“你呢？”

“我吃过了。”

哦，专门给他烧饭来的。

“那也再吃点。”谢金给他拿了副碗筷。

李鹤东挑着几片菜叶子慢慢嚼，像只不太饿的兔子。

谢金算是吃爽了，这盘蛤蜊炒得深得他胃，一口一个好不快活，咸鲜的肉汁在舌尖上跳舞，就着这桌菜他又给自己添了半碗饭。

吃饱喝足，两人像是惯例般的聊起来，谢金负责洗碗，李鹤东倚在厨房门边，有一搭没一搭的跟他聊。

“我找了个工作，在朋友店里帮厨。”

“嗯？”

“……是正经朋友！”像是为了证明自己没再跟着坏的，李鹤东着重强调了几遍。

“好，我也没说什么嘛，”谢金藏起笑，“这不挺好的。”

“嗯，是挺好的……”李鹤东还想再说些什么，但又别扭着开不了口，“其实……”谢金把最后一个碗放进沥水架，没有了流水的声响，此刻只能听到李鹤东的声音，“你要真想吃，我有空还能过来烧点……”

“那感情好啊！”谢金两眼直冒光。

李鹤东像是松了口气，整个人卸下来了。

“那我走了。”

“啊？这就走了？”谢金还想再聊会儿，了解下这人近况。

“哪这么多可聊的，又不是不来了。”李鹤东又恢复了平时嫌弃的模样。

“下次烧个可乐鸡翅呗。”

“……知道了。”

接了单的李鹤东没多停留，顺了罐饮料就走了，连句“再见”也不说。

这之后谢金家里多了双拖鞋。

李鹤东也不是天天都来，不过频率确实不低。

有时候是带着食材来的，但多数情况是冰箱里随便找点东西炒和炒和就往桌上端。

反正谢金都说好吃。

互相也留了联系方式，真有什么特别想吃的，李鹤东接受微信预约，但烧不烧看他心情。

期间稍有变故。

电话是半夜打来的，备注着中华小当家，本想着这么晚了能有什么事，接起来却不是那人的声音。

“喂！喂？”对面扯着嗓子叫唤，像是被身旁人提醒了又压低声音，“是谢……真这么叫他？”那人后半句是离了话筒跟旁边说的，怎么，当他伏地魔呢？

“是谢瓜……先生吗？”

“……对，我是谢金。”

“哦！嗐，金哥！”

那边依稀传来笑声，但很快就止住了。

“那啥，金哥您能来趟二院吗，兄弟们实在抽不开身，急诊科，不好意思啊实在找不到人了，我们看东哥手机里就你靠得住了，诶，对……”

三分钟换衣服，拦不到车了便直接扫辆小黄，紧赶慢赶的十五分钟到医院，十一月的夜风已经有点刺骨，就算如此也硬是让谢金逼出一后背的汗。

他从未见过李鹤东那帮朋友，但这么晚了还在急诊室围聚一团的估计就是他们了。

“诶来了来了！”

眼尖的发现了气喘吁吁的谢金，也不知道怎么就认识他的，挥手叫身边的让出道来。

他这才看到被众人包裹住的那位，支着盐水瓶，身上只单薄一件，半边脸都被纱布包了起来。

谢金迈开了腿冲过去。

“怎么回事？”

“金哥，金哥！这事儿真不怨东哥！”离得近一小子三指朝天信誓旦旦，“本来只是想叫来充充场子的，没想到对面那帮孙子带刃嘿！”

“医生说不打紧，哦对，东哥真不跟我们混了！”

“真的真的！！”

“对！没错！您可千万别怪他！”

一帮人七嘴八舌的，事情经过了解个七七八八，一个个的都强调李鹤东跟他们没关系，怎么，还怕他知道了。

反倒是李鹤东，自他过来后一句话都没说，要不是手背上扎着针，还包着半个脑袋，此刻窝在座位上还真有点乖巧。

“诶，你们怎么知道我是……”谢金突然想起。

“东哥说了，特高特斯文那个就是您！”

“哦……”

“既然您来了，那我们就撤啦！放心，医药费那帮孙子全包！”

于是一个个的挥手告别，不一会儿只剩下他们两个，谢金收回礼貌客气的笑，板起脸坐到李鹤东身边。

“怎么回事，说说吧。”

“刚才他们不都说了，就那样。”

李鹤东回得可轻可轻，不留神都抓不住他的声音。

“疼不疼呐？包这么严实。”

谢金想掰过他的头仔细瞧瞧，被人躲过去。

“没事，就缝了几针。”

“得留疤吧？”

“嗐，就当男人的勋章……”

“我勋你个大头鬼的章！”谢金暴起，又叹一口气，“你这是命大！……家里人联系了吗。”

“没……”

“李鹤东你！”护士来敲了敲门，谢金只得轻下声音，“我给你联系去，这回说什么你都别想跑。”

“别介啊……”李鹤东肉眼可见的慌了，“等我伤好了再说……”

“你就可劲造吧！”毕竟是个伤员，谢金也不忍多纠缠，李鹤东的外衣估计是沾了血，虽说医院里打了暖气，只穿一件也太少了，脱下自己的大衣披到这人身上，把扎着针的手往里藏好了。

“我陪你挂完水，送你回去。”

“没事，你现在就走也行，衣服到时还你。”

“那可不行！我得看好了，”谢金身子往后一倒，靠上座位，有点赖着不走的架势，“你要是跑了我得饿死。”

“……嗯，我不跑了。”

李鹤东也倚下去，这才觉得脸上有点疼，身上的大衣直拖膝盖，把他整个人包了起来，松了弦的身子窝在熟悉的味道里，一睡就到大天亮。

好像有点东西变了，但说不出个所以然。

脸上果然留了疤，谢金还可惜了一阵子，李鹤东只推开他让人少操心。

年是一起过的。

谢金没回父母那儿，李鹤东就更别提了，两人逛了市场，买回一堆食材，小李厨挽起袖子给谢金亮了一手，整出一大桌菜。

就连谢金这不胜酒力的都开了听啤酒，两人碰了碰杯，不禁感叹这段歪打正着的缘分。

“谢金，我要跟你说个事儿。”李鹤东猛灌了一杯酒。

“你说，”谢金心中隐隐有预感，放下啤酒走到李鹤东跟前，他本就长得高，此刻站在坐着的李鹤东面前，更是高出一大截，“你说。”

“谢金，”李鹤东不知道该不该站起来，他现在仰着脖子有点酸，“我觉得……内啥，我喜欢你……”

阴影彻底笼罩下来，谢金一手撑上椅背，半环住他，给了他一个带着酒精气的吻。

“唔！！”

李鹤东一路红到脖子根，一把推开谢金，又照着人肚子来上一肘子，这一下正顶在胃上，谢金差点没把去年年夜饭吐出来。

“东哥，肘下留情……”

“你你你干什么！”

李鹤东捂着嘴一脸难以置信。

“不是你刚才说你喜欢我的嘛。”

“那我也没让你亲我啊！”

这让人往哪儿说理去。

“李鹤东，我觉得我也喜欢你，”谢金揉着肚子，“而且我还想让你亲我。”

身下这人明显僵了一下，挪到隔壁椅子上，谢金便顺势坐下来，两人的视线拉平。

谢金略有得意地望向李鹤东，想看看这人接下来怎么动作，不料被人拽着领口拉到跟前，照着刚才的样子也吧唧亲了一口。

现在两个人的脸都红了。

“干，干杯……”

还是谢金先开了口，拿过杯子和人碰了碰。

“干杯！”

一饮而尽，相视而笑。

-END-


End file.
